Canada's unusual day
by LostFandom23
Summary: when Canada is ready to get away from it all, he goes to Spain for advice,but his problem doesn't only try to follow him, it annoys him to the point he yells at everyone and show them how slow they're being.


**An unusual day for Canada.**

When Canada had enough of spending time with England and America; more like _Just_ England and America, he was ready to go back home. But the day before he decided to go home, he was at the world meeting. Today's topic was Spain. Everyone had a lot to say about him, especially Italy and definitely Romano. They were all sitting there. Some of the countries weren't there due to holiday events. Canada who never had a say in worldwide meetings thought of Spain. America interrupted his thoughts,

"YO! Are u guys digging the topic or what? So were totally goanna go to Spain's place or what?

China had no idea what Spanish culture was like. He didn't even hear of the food taco or heard a boy's name be called _José. _China spoke with astounded tone in his voice

"Aiyaaah! I have never heard of such foods-_aru_. So tell me, what is this so called Spanish culture"?

America spoke back with effort to get the point across.

"Since I stole everyone's regions somehow, I know a thing or two about Spanish, French, English, Italian; don't really know how I got that, Asian AND Canadian culture. It'll be like trying to speak every language in the book."

Everyone was mad on how America had stolen almost every single region in the world. And they were mad because he knew most of their language, but they bumped that to the side. Canada was listening to America babble on and on about Spanish culture, though some stories do not seem to be true. Canada thought about his friend Cuba. He was Spanish, in a way but VERY different from Spain. Spain was more laid back. Cuba was a hard working person. Like Germany.

Even though Canada still has a hard time of being noticed, Cuba was the only one who sometimes could tell the difference, SOMETIMES. Canada decided to go. Before he left the world meeting he spoken out and said "That's it. I'm going to Spain"! Everyone looked up and saw Canada. When they realized he was there they were shocked to see the fact that he was even at the world meeting. France made a terrible statement on Canada's hair. Well, it was terrible to him.

Canada left with Kumajiro. And then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his last sticker of the maple leaf. When he realized he had it, he threw it on the ground and walked on it. He was too laid back to stomp.

While the world meeting finally ended, Canada caught up with Spain. Canada tugged on his shirt. "Ahem. Excuse me, Antonio is it? I was wondering if I coul-."

"OH! What's up America?"

"No, see, you don't-!" with frustration Canada tried to explain to Spain that he was not America. When Spain finally shuted the heck up, Canada started to talk. When Canada told Antonio his story, he said "OH! I get it. Jou are saying jou want to go to my place. I see and jour name is Matthew. Well, I'll tell jou what, jou can come over to my house but my friend Romano will be with us. Jou dink jou can handle him?"

Canada's face was filled with joy. Romano was going to be with them but Canada thinks that Romano's a really nice guy. Even though he never meet him (right Canadians, are always nice to everyone XD). Canada said "That's okay. He seems really nice, heh heh heh." Spain's faced perked up. He was amazed at how ANYONE would want to be with Romano. Actually, Romano was the reason why no one ever toured there (most of the time).

Spain put his hands on Canada's back. He smiled. "It's a deal. If jou can handle Romano, jou can stay with us and also America might come. Jou dink jou can take that"? Canada's faced was surprised. He came to Spain to get the heck away from him. Not to see MORE of'em. Canada stuttered, "a-a-a-a-a-AMERICA?"Again not loud enough, "I came to you so I could get away from him. Not be with him again!"

BAM! America opened the door with a great big hero burst. As he opened the door, Canada dropped kumajiro onto the floor and flew onto the floor with a surprised look onto his face.

"Now, Antonio, do you think you can totally give me a tour around Spain?"

"No prob. Jou sees, I have two friends coming with me but one of them seems to not want your presence."

America glared at Canada. America stated, "Hey tell that bro_, at least I have a presence_."

Canada's face looked down, almost like he was going to cry.

"Ma-ple le-af" Canada picked kumajiro off of the ground and brushed him of.

"Are you okay kumakiro?"

"Who are-"

"I'm Canada!"

Canada not being noticed again, was about to leave the room, that is until Russia appeared. Russia sat on Canada about three times today. The first time was because Russia couldn't tell he was sitting there. The second time was because he wanted America to become one but accidently sat on him again. The third time was Russia realized Canada still needed to become one with mother Russia, so he sat on him anyway. Russia this time walking through the door almost bumped into Canada. Russia in Canada's eyes looked clueless. With that innocent face of his, Canada gets scared because he doesn't know whether to trust it or not (don't trust it).Russia glanced around the room.

"Vwhere's Canada? When I got up, I found this flag sitting under my butt."

He held it up. It was a maple leaf. America hesitantly grabbed it from Russia and gave it back to Canada. When Russia realized he was right beside him, he glanced over and said his catch phrase. (If you're a real hetalia fangirl, you'd know what it is)

"Become one with mother Russia. Da?" Canada moved back and bumped into Spain. Spain looked back. Kumajiro was on the floor from being dropped right after Canada was bumped. Spain picked him up and stated, "What a cute little bear. Who's your owner?"

"I don't know." Of course he didn't. He NEVER did.

Then Canada came to get him. Everyone just came storming next to Spain and Canada. Canada was so frustrated and was squished in a rock and someone's fat yet firm butt.

He wiggled out and grabbed his bear from Spain who all of a sudden bumped into him after being pushed by the Italian brothers who were arguing on who was smarter, and personally Spain thought that they both had a head full of rocks sometimes but of course he stood out of it.

Canada had his flag and headed towards the door; Germany came from nowhere and scared Canada to the bare white bone. Canada was trying to get his attention but Prussia's annoying voice was hollering through Germany's ear and into Canada's. Canada was finally getting frustrated. So he went up to Cuba and Puerto Rico.

"Hey guys. Do you think you can lend me your shoulders"?

Cuba and Rico looked face to face.

"Sure! No problema~"! The two beefy men hauled Canada up on their shoulders making sure that Canada was high up in the air.

"UMM"?

Everyone looked up at Canada and was amazed at the fact that he was here the whole time.

"Please excuse me. You all are very annoying so can you please stop with the yelling. I would like to go home while the meeting is over and-

"DUDE! Speak up. Hehehe. We can't hear you. But of course we can't. You're Canada. Prussia is recognized more as a country then you. HELLOO! You're not loud enough".

"not loud enough..NOT LOUD ENOUGH"! Canada got in America's face and punched him in his gut. It didn't knock America out, but it caused some pain. They _were_ brothers.

"IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH NOW BURGER KING OR SHOULD I GIVE YOU A WHOPPER INSTEAD SO YOU CAN HEAR ME BETTER"?

America's eyes were shut closed and America gave a big _'UGH' _before falling off his feet. Canada just kept going one by one.

"AND ENGLAND! Of all people, Because of you I was ignored and raised by France. You say you don't like him and judge him all the darn time but you don't know his real personality and yet you say you know him better than anyone else or something like it but HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR OWN LIFE! I mean come on. You need one. Always worried about someone else's life style and quality but you can't even afford a razor for that messed up hair you have going on above your eyes. Let me guess, you tried to cook one of _Frances_ sauté dishes and failed, epically. Work on your cooking man cause you s.u.c.k!

England was shocked and crawled in a corner. Then Canada walked over to Russia.

"And Russia"! Russia pulled out his pipe he had stolen from Canada.

"I'll write it in a letter". He headed towards the German brothers.

"You muscle freaks. You both are not close to the Italian brothers but you two sure are annoying. All you guys do is work and don't give a care what's going on to anyone else. Did you know during training in school, you guys are always pelting me with basketballs? I'm sure you don't cause then Prussia leaves to go chase the musical freak Austria and Germany goes to chase that slow poke Italian pasta eating guy. You can do better than that…

**~meanwhile**

**Austria sneezed**

**~BACK TO MEETING ROOM**

Canada talked down everyone. Even his own pal kumajiro. Then he walked out the meeting room feeling quite good about himself. He has never felt better. He walked out the WMC with one thing left to say. He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MAPLE LEAFE"!

Please leave a review. I really liked the story idea I put into this. It was hard coming up with all the details but it was fun. Hoped you enjoyed. ^^

~Keseseses


End file.
